this coupon is good for
by xemoxangelx666
Summary: I told you I loved you. You bit your lip and fainted right there in the café with the spoon falling from your mouth' narusasu


**A/N**

**okay so i bought this valentines coupon book a week before valentines. and thought 'i could write to this, just like to the songs i use' i'm thinking of writing a one-shot for each coupon in the book. but of course this is going to take a lot of time to do. i finished this one and i'm starting on the next one and i have no clue when i'll finish it...maybe a week, 2 weeks...a month. we'll see. so here you go. enjoy**

* * *

**25 kisses **

1. when we were kids…about three or so. it was the day I heard the news that you lost your parents in a car crash. it was just your brother and you now. I wanted to let you know you had another person out there in the world that cares for you too. I saw you standing there alone in the rain, crying. I remember walking up to you. you tried to force me away from you. but I didn't. I kissed you on your forehead and walked on without another word.

2. it was the following year that I kissed you again, it was the first day of school. the school had this hug ceremony for the kids entering…no one was there for you. Itachi couldn't miss another day of class or he would have been expel from school. so it was just you. I looked for you when the ceremony was done with. I couldn't find you at the school or anywhere near the school grounds. but I found you at the dock, sitting there alone looking out onto the lake. I sat down beside you we didn't talk or looked at each other. but as I got up to leave. I kissed your hand…you yelled at me and pushed me into the lake. I yelled and screamed at you. I just wanted to let you know that I saw that small smile on your face.

3. That same school year, it was recess at the school. I didn't have much friends then. You were there sure, but we didn't talk at all. I fell off from the monkey bars, I was climbing from the top and slipped. Why? Because I saw you sitting there under the shade tree with no one around you. I screamed out loud grapping onto my knee. The next thing I knew, you were there holding onto my hand and brushed the dirt away from the cut. I blushed a bit when I felt your soft cold lips on my knee. You didn't say anything when you got up and left just like you came. But I smiled, cause I knew you cared.

4. The next kiss was on your 10th birthday. Yea you told me that you didn't care about it. But I did. Why? Because it was two digits! Two! So of course I wanted to get you something to remember the day by. By then we talked more to each other than before. Still I didn't know what to get you. You didn't play with toys anymore, no games. Because it was just you most of the time and I was there every once in a while. But Itachi was busy with school and his part time job. I didn't think it was a good idea to get a game. So I went to your small birthday dinner with no gift. You didn't say anything about it. But before leaving I kissed you on your nose, saying sorry that I didn't get you anything.

5. I don't remember when this happened, but it happened. You kissed me this time. You came over to my house in the middle of the day over the summer. I was shocked you never come over unless asked or told to. You lean in and kissed me on both cheeks once and said thank you. Then you just walked off. I stood there staring after you wondering what that was about.

6. This one I remember the most. Why you may ask? Because it was the very first time I kissed you on your lips. In school no less. But not to make it even more embarrassing at the time…it was in front our classmates and the teacher, who still teases us when he has the chance. It was the first day starting jr. high school, we were both around 12-14 I'm not too sure about age. Anyways, it was an accident and yet you didn't want to believe me. I went home that day with a blue eye…enough said about how I got that. The girls kept on picking on you and me being sweet and kind hearted. I decide to help a friend out. Inside I find myself with a handful of you and a kiss. Sadly I don't remember how that happened. Maybe you remembered?

7-8. You kissed me twice when I made the soccer team in jr high. I looked all over the school to tell you the news. But I couldn't find you. I did you where outside in a tree reading a book…the one you always read over and over.

9-11. Three kisses from me to you for always being there for me…on my birthday.

12-13. Two kisses, one from you and one from me. It was the day we both pass this very hard math quiz in class. The one that can make us fail or pass the class. You got a 95 and I got a 89 percent. Itachi treated us out to ice cream. You may say you had sweets, but I know you have a sweet tooth for ice cream. Sorry I let that slip to Itachi one night.

14. I fail one of my exams in the 8th grade and you saw me crying outside the school. You walked up to me and sat down and I could hear you unzip your bag. And soon the sound of something being opened. I looked up and you were holding out a piece of cake…a cake! Do you always have a cake in your bag? Anything else in there?…I wonder. So yea, we both ate in silences. Till finally you kissed my the counter of my eye and told me that you'll help me with my studies and again you got up and walked off. Leaving me with the rest of the cake. I giggled and continued eating.

15-17. Two kisses for passing jr high and going onto high school together. One on your cheek and one on my jaw…you were shorter than me. And I teased you about it almost every day. You'd laugh a little and call me an idiot…then hit me. But never to hard to leave a mark.

18. This one was a game in class, since our homework teacher was 30 minutes late. I think you who he is. I think everyone at the school knew him. But that's beside the point. The game was Gay Chicken…of all the games to play. The class decided to play this game. It was my first time of hearing this so called game. As the name says. Two of the same sex have to kiss each other. The one who backs out is the chicken. Some how it was just use two left in the game. Neither of us backed out…so we did it. A kiss it was a peck on the lips. It didn't feel sweet, it didn't feel gross either. I guess I was just use to the feeling out your lips.

19. Sakura's sleepover birthday party. She invited just about everyone in our grade. You gave us the first invite. And the most common game for a sleep over was…spin the bottle. With how scary sakura can be, everyone had to play. Useless you wanted to return to school with a broken bone…if you ever return to school. And again I just had to spin the bottle and had to land on you. But unlike any other kiss. This had to be more than a minute long kiss. Just putting our lips together, no it had to be with movement. And we didn't. this time,…it felt different than any other kiss we shared over the years. I swear I melted when I kissed you.

20. I came over one night and we got hyper over energy drinks and sweets. And a little of the beer Itachi had hidden in his room. I don't really remember what we talked about that night. But I remember the make-out session we shared on your bed.

21. During school changing between classes, I was walking to my English class. I saw you walking straight for me, with a whole pack of girls behind you asking you very awkward questions. I stopped once you were in front of me. With out a word you grabbed my wrist and jerked me towards you and kissed me. Right there in the school hallway in front of half of the school. By the end of the day everyone was talking about it. I got asked by almost everyone if we were going out.

22. I asked you out a week after that, finally realizing my feelings had gone deeper than friendship. I asked during our lunch hour. And this was in our third year of high school. I remember you dropped your tray of food and looked at me as if I grew another head. I also remember your fist coming in contact with my stomach. A string of words fell from you month. Something about how I can ask a question like that in front of people. In the end you agreed with a blush on your cheeks.

23. The day I took you out on another of our so many dates since then. I took you out to your favorite ice cream shop just right out of the city. It was that little tiny shop. It was the day I told you I loved you. You bit your lip and fainted right there in the café with the spoon falling from your mouth. I panicked and was at your side in a flash. And it was the same night we made love in your house in your room.

24. It was two years into college that I finally decided to live together. We bought a house near the campus. It was a two bedroom. A room for us and a guest when Itachi wanted to come and get away from work every once in awhile. We kissed in front of the house and held onto each other and I whispered into your ear. 'welcome home'

I remember these the most. Yes, I know we shared millions of kisses or over in the last few years together. But these stuck out the most to me. I bet your wondering why I wrote all of this down for you. Well, I was a work when I saw Hinata looking at this little valentine coupon book and there was one for 25 kisses of your locations. But as you may noticed I only wrote down 24 kisses.

Here's number 25.…

'Marry me. Will you marry me and share another kiss with me?'

I bit my lip. My heart beat started to beat faster than before. I held onto the paper in my hands tighter. I reread the last line over and over. '_marry me' _

I jumped and let out a gasp as I felt arms snake around my lower waist. I felt a warm breath glaze my neck and cheek.

'took me about an hour to write that whole thing down. I even got a head ache trying to decide which one to write. It was hard I can tell you that, since there was so many other ones that I remembered.' he said into my neck. He began to rock us a little.

I turned in his arms and looked up at him.

He smiled at me.

'marry me' he said as he slowly let got of me and got down on one knee.

He grabbed a hold of my left hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

'I love you with my whole heart. We've know each other for 13 years now. And been together since we were 16, making the last of six years the best of my life.' he let go and reached into his pocket. And pulled out a small sized box. I let out a gasp and covered my month with my right hand as I watched him open the box up. And in side was a single silver ring with one stone in the middle.

'I know I should have asked you years ago. But I was afraid you might say no. I know you like to take things slow, so you could get use to it. Like we when first started going out. You freaked when I tried to hold your hand in public even worst when I tried to kiss you. And it took how long for us to finally have sex? But I waited I waited for you. I love you too much' he slipped the ring onto my hand and stood back up.

's'uke please say yes. Bear my name, wear my ring, I want everyone to know you belong to me and me alone. Choose me. Love me. S'uke be mine forever.'

I finally let out a sob and throw my arms around his neck and cried. He held onto my tightly.

'yes, yes, yes, yes' I said in between sobs. 'it will always be yes…'

'I love you'

I let go and kissed him.

'Naruto, I love you.' I said to him before kissing him again.

* * *

Started: Feb. 16

Finished: Feb. 24

**A/N**

I wrote this little by little in my classes and I finally got it done. And I finally had time to type it out.


End file.
